Messin' With Maine
by glittering wolf
Summary: Maine cannot find his bruteshot!


**I just want everyone to know that this was not my idea. All credit goes to Petchricor. I hope you guys like this story, read it, and review it.**

**I don't own Red vs Blue. Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

Maine sighed as he tore apart his room looking for his bruteshot.

He had just returned from his mission with the sarcophagus, and after they finally let him out of the infirmary, he had intended to check out his stolen weapon and test its capabilities. But now it was nowhere to be found.

He had been told that his roommate Agent Washington had taken his gear and placed it in his room while he was incapacitated.

Maine growled and began to tear apart Wash's side of the room. Maybe the gray freelancer had put it on his side by mistake.

It better have been by mistake.

Maine made quick work of Wash's room, pulling out the contents of his drawers, shelves, and closet, and ripping his bed apart before searching underneath it.

In hindsight, he may have gone too far, but he was kind of upset at the idea of the younger Spartan hiding his personal belongings.

Unable to find his bruteshot, Maine sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the door, waiting for Wash to return.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the doors to open and Wash to walk through the door.

"Hey Maine!" Wash said friendly. "I heard you got out of the infirmary. Is your throat okay? How..how are you feeling?" Wash asked in a more nervous tone upon realizing the bigger Spartan's bad mood and the room was in ruins.

Maine growled and Wash shrunk back a bit.

"Is something wrong?" he asked feebly offering a small shrug.

Maine growled again and gestured around the room.

His roommate never being much of a talker before being shot in the throat, Wash had learned to figure out what the soldier wanted without needing much said.

"I don't know where your bruteshot is," Wash said averting his gaze and looking down at the floor.

Maine growled again and moved off the bed and towards Wash.

The grey Spartan flinched and mumbled something about York taking a step back.

Angrily, Maine pushed past Wash and went to find York.

Maine stalked angrily down the halls causing others in the hall to jump out of his way and flatten themselves against the wall.

Maine found his way to York's quarters and knocked angrily on the door.

North opened the door and didn't seem surprised to see Maine outside of the room.

"York," he called behind him. "Maine's here to see you."

With that, the normally purple clad Spartan stepped back and went to go sit back on his bed, allowing Maine to come in.

York looked up at Maine and smiled nervously.

"Hey Maine," he said trying to keep his tone casual. "Is something wrong?"

Maine hissed and held out his hand, signaling for the return of his bruteshot.

York cursed under his breath.

"Damn it! I knew Wash couldn't keep a secret," he muttered.

"And you can't tell a lie," North added from across the room, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading. "This was the worst idea for a prank ever. Of all time."

York glared at him before returning a nervous gaze back to Maine.

"If you really want it back," York started to say. "I put it in Tex's room."

Maine went completely still.

Tex's room?

With an angry snarl, Maine turned a stormed out of the room.

How was he going to get his bruteshot out of Tex's room? He may as well kiss his new weapon good buy.

Maine was walking back towards his room, fully intending to destroy what was left of Wash's stuff when someone called his name from behind.

Maine turned around and his bruteshot was thrown violently towards him.

Agent Tex glared at him with a look of pure malice.

"Keep your crap out of my room!" she snapped turning on heel on walking away.

She got about halfway down the hallway before she stopped and turned around again.

"Oh and by the way," she mentioned in a tone that indicated she couldn't care less. "The Director was really interested in that new weapon you found. He said something about you picking out a few agents and testing out its capabilities."

Without another word Tex walked out of the hall, leaving Maine alone in the hallway with an evil smirk plastered across his face.

Two hours later, Agents Wash and York were in the training hall about to spar with Maine and his new bruteshot, mumbling about how it really was the worst prank ever of all time.


End file.
